Flare pilot devices are mounted to stacks to ignite waste gasses being discharged through the stack. A flare pilot typically has a nozzle into which compressed air and a gaseous fuel flow. An electrical sparking device creates a spark that ignites the air and fuel mixture, creating a flame at the nozzle. The flame ignites the waste gasses.
Moisture tends to accumulate within the flare pilot, both during operation and while off. Often, the flare pilot is mounted vertically with the nozzle at the upper end. The moisture may occur due to rain and/or snow. The moisture may also occur in response to water vapor separating from the compressed air being injected. Further, the stack may be creating steam, which causes moisture to condense. If the moisture is allowed to accumulate in the pilot, damage can occur to the components.